


And The World Will Get You HIgh

by imherecauseimnotallthere98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: British Columbia, Canada, Dean Does Drugs, Dean Is A Pothead, Dean Knows Where The Best Pot Is, Drug Use, Drugs, Funny, Getting high, Grinder, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Marijuana, Mentions of Canadian Pot, Mentions of hunting, Past Drug Use, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, munchies, pipe, pot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 16:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imherecauseimnotallthere98/pseuds/imherecauseimnotallthere98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boring night at the bunker promts Dean to introduce Cas to the joys of smoking pot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And The World Will Get You HIgh

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought it would be really funny if Dean got Cas high, 'cause it was implied pretty heavily in the first season that Dean was a pothead, or at least used to be, and they even referenced it in season 8, so I thought, he must still do it sometimes, and he would totally introduce Cas to it. I own nothing. Title is from Disturbed's "Intoxication". Unbeta'd

Dean sighed loudly for the second time in the last few minutes. His head was tilted back, resting on the back on the couch as he stared up at the ceiling. The bunker was so quiet he could hear himself breathing, the only other noise the slight creak of the couch beside him whenever Castiel shifted. The now ex-angel angel was clearly bored too. There was nothing on TV, Dean had already taken back the movies they'd rented a week ago, and it was too late to go out and do anything. Neither of them were tired enough to sleep either though.  
Sam apparently didn't have the same problem. He was in his room reading, something Dean just didn't feel like doing right now. Nothing in the bunker was interesting enough for Cas to bother leafing through. Either the info was wrong and he spent the whole time complaining about the inaccuracy of the author, or it was things the ex-angel already knew.  
Dean had contemplated a card game, but he didn't feel like teaching Cas the fine art of poker, or even something simpler like crib. Drinking was out, Cas was a lightweight at best, one beer and he was more than buzzed.  
Just as Dean was getting ready to say 'screw it' and go listen to music until he fell asleep, an idea popped into his head. He remembered the little side trip he'd made last time he was in town, the plastic sandwich bag still rolled up and tucked into his dresser drawer, next to the simple glass blown pipe he'd managed to keep for a couple years.

"Hey, Cas? Wait here a sec, I'll be right back."

The other man turned curious eyes toward the hunter on his left, but said nothing as Dean got up and headed for his room.  
The hunter returned a minute later with a plastic lunch bag in one hand, and his fingers curled around something in the other. Dean plopped back down next to Cas, and set the items on the table.  
The ex-angel regarded the simple black and red blown glass object sitting next to a small, clear bag, not even a quarter full with what he thought was safe to assume was marijuana.

"You ever tried this stuff before?" Dean asked, pulling a small, short, circular object from his jeans pocket. It was plain silver, with bulbs around the top and bottom.

"What is that?" Cas asked.

"Grinder." Dean replied, not looking up from what he was doing.

Castiel watched as Dean pulled the top off, revealing triangular shafts that came off the top and bottom on the inside. The hunter opened the bag from before, pulling out a bud and setting it in the silver grinder. Closing it, the Winchester twisted the top a couple times, a slight scrapping noise accompanying it.  
Castiel had seen humans enjoying the drug before, but he could not remember a single time seeing them prepare it, and the process was interesting.  
Once Dean was satisfied the bud was ground enough, he turned the grinder upside down and tapped it against the table, letting the weed fall out. Castiel watched as the hunter used the edge of one of his fake FBI cards to scrap the loose, green plant into a pile, before using his finger to push the weed onto the card. The ex-angel couldn't help but notice that the hunter was efficient and confident doing this, and couldn't deny the fact Dean had clearly done this plenty before.

"I prefer to use a pipe," Dean said as he carefully poured the substance into the blown glass bowl of the device. "I mean, joints work fine too, but when you smoke a blunt, you smoke the paper and all that crap too. This way it's more pure, ya know?"

Cas nodded, even though he didn't know.

"You ever tried this before?" Dean asked again, having not received an answer before. He leaned forward, pulling his lighter out of his back pocket. Castiel shook his head.

"No, I've never had the occasion."

Dean smirked.

"This stuff is alright. I haven't had the chance to get any for a while."

Castiel nodded, not remembering a single time since he met Dean when the hunter had seemed under the influence of anything more than liquor.  
Dean lifted the pipe to his lips, lighting the bowl as he took a few short pulls to get it started. Once the weed was burning properly, thin smoke rising in waves from the bowl, Dean took a nice, long puff.  
He could feel the change the second he felt the smoke in his lungs. Instantly, his eye lids felt heavier, though his wasn't tired. His head felt a little heavy, but overall the high was still subtle. Letting the smoke out slowly to keep from coughing, he watched the smoke float across the room.

"Here." Dean passed the pipe to Cas. "Alright, you see that hole on the side of the bowl?"

Castiel took a moment to turn the pipe and look to where Dean motioned. He saw a small hole, about the size of a pea. The brunet nodded.

"Hold your finger over it when you suck on the end, then move it, breathe in and hold it."

Castiel held the pipe awkwardly, making it painfully obvious he'd never done this before. The hunter leaned over and lit the pipe again for him, them motioned for the ex-angel to continue. Cas did as Dean instructed, pulling the smoke into his mouth, before breathing it in deeply.

"Whoa, whoa!" Dean stopped him. "Don't breath deep."

Castiel's eyes widened, worried what would happen because of his slip up.

"Dude, relax." the hunter calmed him. "Just breath it out real slow."

The brunet did as he was told, feeling the smoke leave his lungs. It was almost totally out, when he felt a tickle at the back of his throat. Before he could stop himself, he started coughing. The first cough amplified the feeling, and he coughed harder.

"Easy, easy." Dean coaxed, patting his friend on the back. "Shallow breaths, okay?"

After a few more seconds, Castiel managed to stop his coughing. He took in small breaths as Dean had instructed, and the coughing didn't start again.

"How you feeling?" Dean asked, grabbing the pipe back to take another hit.

As the Winchester lit the bowl and took another puff, Castiel contemplated how he felt. He felt heady, and he could feel the heaviness behind his eyes. Mostly he just felt relaxed, and he couldn't stop the smile that was spreading on his face. Dean smiled at his friend.

"Pretty good, hey?"

Castiel nodded. The two sat there for a couple minutes, just enjoying the high. Dean had only let Cas take one puff. For the guy's first time, one puff, coupled with coughing was more than enough to get him high. The hunter, on the other hand, had smoked pot plenty before, and could easily handle three puffs or more. Right now he was pretty much melted into the couch, riding a pleasant, careless, relaxed high. It had been a while since he'd been able to find good quality pot, and this stuff was plenty strong enough.  
He could remember once, John had found a hunt way up north in Whatcom, Washington. Some town called Everson. They had practically been in Canada they were so close to the border. So, Dean had managed to convince his dad that they might as well see some of British Columbia before they drove back down to Utah on what looked like a werewolf hunt.  
Dean had been twenty three at the time, and had only been up north a few times in his life, but those few times had been enough for him to hear rumors about B.C pot. So when the opportunity presented itself to try it, the hunter had jumped at the chance. Wow. He hadn't been an amateur by any stretch of the imagination, but one hit off that stuff, something the guy who'd sold it to him had called "Train Wreck", and he had been glued to the couch for the better part of an hour. He'd tried to get up once for water, and had promptly fallen back on his ass. That had been some good stuff.  
The stuff he'd gotten this time wasn't too bad as far as American weed went, but now anytime he was within a day's drive of the border, he made sure to take a detour out of the country.  
Suddenly, Dean pushed off the couch and headed towards the kitchen, only wobbling little at first.

"Where are you going?" Castiel asked, the smile ever present on his face.

"Just grabbing some things." Dean said over his shoulder.

The hunter returned a moment later with the leftover Mexican take out food from the night before, a bag of chips, and two bottles of pop that had come with the meal. He set the spread out on the table, passing Cas a soda as he did. The ex-angel took it slowly, frowning a little in confusion.

"Trust me." Dean said. "Just give it a minute."

 

Sam emerged from his room later that night to grab a drink of water and see what Dean and Cas where up to. Neither were in their rooms, so Sam knew they must still be awake, provided they hadn't passed somewhere.  
The library was empty when Sam wandered through. There were still books laid out everywhere, as the Winchesters were still trying to organize them, and the tables were kinda dusty, but Dean and Cas were not in there.

"Dean?" Sam called. No answer.

Just as the younger Winchester turned to leave, he heard laughter coming from the main room. Curious, he wandered towards it. What he found, he didn't quite understand at first.  
There, sitting on the couch, bent over laughing, were his brother and an ex-angel of the lord. Dean had his hand on Cas' shoulder, tears streaming down his face as he occasionally tried to say something. Castiel, for his part, was no better. He was leaning against Dean's side, his mouth open as he gasped for air. Sam had never seen either of them laugh so hard. He was about to ask what was so funny, when the smell hit him. It wasn't really pleasant, and he scrunched up his nose when a stronger waft reached him. Well, that explained the food and the laughing.

"Hey," Sam called, interrupting the two men who were still trying to get themselves under control. Dean turned to look at him with a big, dopey smile, while Cas took the laughing break to chug back his root bear. Sam motioned to the pipe on the table.

"Got any of that left?"

**Author's Note:**

> And yeah, Sam smokes pot too
> 
> (My tumblr is imherecauseimnotallthere98)


End file.
